<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wolf by sslashd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364065">wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslashd/pseuds/sslashd'>sslashd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslashd/pseuds/sslashd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很早之前写的文了文笔真的很烂搬家搬过来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dipper又被stan逼着穿上了那身臭哄哄的小狼装，他嫌弃的看着自己现在毛茸茸的爪子，极不情愿的蜷起手指并学了一声狼嚎。</p><p> </p><p>这效果很好，从stan满意的表情和傻兮兮塞钱的游客就能看出来。</p><p> </p><p>于是他只能站在展区，向无知的世人展示所谓的狼人。</p><p> </p><p>再漫长的一天都终将结束，经历了八个小时的“工作时间”后dipper觉得自己这一辈子都不想在听到“wolf”这个词了，他现在只想在自己柔软的床里好好的睡十几个小时。</p><p> </p><p>他把自己摔进凌乱的床中，闭上眼睛打算休息</p><p> </p><p>“wow～是小狼崽诶～”</p><p> </p><p>“humm  mabel，别闹，让我好好睡一会。”</p><p> </p><p>“huh，my  little  pine  tree看上去真的很困了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>熟悉的电音和熟悉的昵称让dipper马上从床上翻起，周围果然已全呈灰色，他坐在床上慢慢向后挪动着，紧张的盯着面前那个黄色的等边三角形。</p><p> </p><p>“take  easy  boy ~”</p><p> </p><p>“这次只是因为你这身实在是太可爱才想出来看看的。”</p><p> </p><p>dipper依旧死死的盯着他，并且用尽可能平静且凶狠的语气威胁到</p><p> </p><p>“bill。别忘了日记还在我这里，我有办法对付你。”</p><p> </p><p>“well  well  well  ，要怎么样才能让你明白我是真的觉得你很可爱呢？ ”</p><p> </p><p>三角形用手指点了点自己的黑色礼帽</p><p> </p><p>“不如这样吧，给你一对真正的狼耳朵，让你也明白自己有多可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>还没等dipper反应过来，bill就已经上手摘掉了别在dipper头上的兽耳发夹，然后用手轻轻揉了揉dipper的头发，就让dipper觉得自己头上好像多了什么东西。</p><p> </p><p>他急忙去镜子前查看，bill果然像他说的那样，给了dipper一对真正的狼耳。</p><p> </p><p>bill在一旁露出满意的神情</p><p> </p><p>“看吧，这样就可爱多了对吧。”</p><p> </p><p>dipper这时的盛怒已到达了顶端，可无奈他打不过bill，所以只能用嘶吼来表达心中的不满</p><p> </p><p>“bill！这不好玩！一点都不好玩！快把这个东西变回去！”</p><p> </p><p>bill依旧带笑的看着他</p><p> </p><p>“快变回去！不然我发誓，我一定会找到方法让你再也不能到这边的世界来！”</p><p> </p><p>bill看起来像是叹了口气，用可惜的眼神看着dipper</p><p> </p><p>“well，那我就告诉你一个方法吧，只用把你今天跳过很多次的舞再跳一次就行了哦～”</p><p> </p><p>dipper不可置信的看着bill，这个条件实在是太羞耻了，给客人跳的时候他还能蒙骗自己反正都没人认识，可是现在这种情况，他穿着睡衣，头上顶着狼耳，旁边立着看好戏的bill。</p><p> </p><p>但他不可能放弃现在来说的唯一一个机会，他可不想以后每天都在wendy面前是这幅蠢样子。</p><p> </p><p>他开始跳舞，尽可能的想办法将羞耻度降到最低，他知道自己甜的很敷衍，他也知道bill绝对看出来了他的想法，可他不知道bill为什么没有叫停，要知道，那真的是个很重口味的玉米片。</p><p> </p><p>总之，在dipper跳完舞并发现耳朵真的没了后就急匆匆的上床用被子捂住自己的头，并发出小动物一样的“我已经睡着了没有什么能在弄醒我了”的声音。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道的是，在他真正睡着后bill还未离去，只是看着他，并且时不时的用手捏捏他柔软的耳垂<br/>“狼耳是真的很可爱哦，不过现在的就挺好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>